


Heart Shaped Box

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [9]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: And advice, Loki is in shock, M/M, Thor offers his help, Tony feels he fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki becomes more of a shut in and Tony asks Thor for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped Box

It's been a week since Tony proposed to Loki after a large and very open love confession. Loki became more of a shut in and he asked Thor to help him out while trying to figure out what to do with Loki's depression. it was wearing Tony out and worrying Thor.

"I've tried everything but I don't know what to do." Tony sighed, watching Sigrid sleep.  
"Anthony. I am glad you love Loki but was a proposal the appropriate thing to do?" Thor asked, patting Tony on the back.  
"I just let it all out and I mean Sigrid is like six months old, Thor. She's gonna get old enough one day and ask what's up with our lives."

Thor watched his niece as Tony continued to let all his stress out. Thor was worried about his brother and his friend. And he was worried about his niece. 

"Thor, what do I do?" Tony asked  
"I could watch Sigrid for a while." Thor offered.  
"I mentioned that to Loki. He didn't seem to go for it."  
"Depression is as much as a disease as cancer. it's the emotions. Perhaps Loki needs someone to not say it's alright because it sounds like a lie. Perhaps he just wants someone and sit with him and hold his hand in silence. Instead of telling him you love him or that it is going to be alright, try just sitting with him in silence, holding his hand. You're not saying anything but he knows you're there. Actions speak louder than words, Anthony."

Tony looked at Thor. Thor may be naive occasionally and dumb as a doorknob at times but he was wise beyond his years too. He was right. Loki was a different kind of person. The reason Tony has gotten in Loki's face is simple. 

He has no idea how to deal with someone who has depression. 

"Go to him." Thor said and Tony nodded his head.

He went into the bedroom and Loki was laying on their bed. Tony did what Thor said and slept next to Loki, saying nothing. 

"This isn't going to work." Tony thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Loki entwined his fingers with Tony's.

"I love you." Loki said. 

Tony smiled. And Loki smiled right back.


End file.
